1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology and more particularly to a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) and the backlight module thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, LCDs may include direct-lit or edge-type backlight modules. However, the backlight modules are designed in the way that only single side is capable of emitting lights. That is, only one liquid crystal module may be cooperatively operated with the backlight module to display one image.
With the social development, it is needed for occasions, such as government offices, hospitals, or supermarkets, where operators may see the display images on the panel at the same time. Thus, a display device capable of displaying double sides is needed. In another example, for the occasions, such as coffee shops or offices, two people may sit just opposite to each other where one display panel is respectively disposed in front of each of them. Under the circumstance, the two display devices may be integrated to one double-sided display device to share the same backlight module. The two panels may be controlled by circuits so as to display the same or different images. In this way, cost, power consumption, and the occupied space may be greatly reduced.
However, conventional double-sided display devices only integrate two liquid crystal devices mechanically. That is, integrating two single-side display devices to be one, which has not reduced the overall cost.